This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Proliferation of antibiotic-resistant pathogens has been described as an impending health crisis1. This is increasingly evident for urinary tract infections (UTI) where resistance to first-line empiric therapy with trimethoprim-sulfamethoxazole (TMP-SMZ) by uropathogens complicates treatment, and drives use of alternate antimicrobial agents2. As a consequence, multidrug-resistant uropathogens are on the rise, making the straightforward treatment of UTI increasingly difficult.